The seven Deadly Sins
by Chocoangel
Summary: When on a prescribed bed-rest, Miyu does some thinking about things only men can do and co-related them with a certain amber eyed who has given her few moments of unobstructed rest. Read to see what idle minds can churn out ;)


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa or any of the characters in the Anime or the manga.

_The Seven Deadly Sins_

_By: Chocoangel_

**Miyu Saionji's POV:**

_There are some things that men can do and women can't. There are many other things that women can do and men can't. _  
Like giving birth for instance.

You'd wonder why I am thinking about random things. But when you are prescribed bed rest by the doctor and you have Kanata Saionji for your life partner, all you can do is let your mind go crazy cause he's not a big talker and is a sticker for discipline... Party pooper

But, aside that, here's a compilation of seven things that men, read Kanata is so perfect at, that it can be really annoying.

1\. Sexy morning voices

This one definitely tops the list. He has such a seductive baritone when he wakes up in the morning, while I end up croaking like a frog. Although I am quite sure that the sexy 'morning voice' is directly proportional to the sexiness quotient of his normal voice, unofficial research might show that men with reasonable voices end up with super sexy morning voices as well. And then there is Kanata, with his normal baritone and the arrogance... ::sigh::... I'd also imagine a George Clooney like face to go with that voice. ::Sigh::. But he's good looking as well... Good looking might be an understatement though ::dreamy sigh::

2\. Ability to give comforting hugs

There's no denying it. Embracing a man is like hugging a life size teddy bear. Only warmer. And human. Not only does everything feel like it will be OK, the world seems so much safer in that embrace. Know what's even better? The hug comes with a surplus - I just love the way he smells my hair. But then there is also the blue moon phase factor because with Kanata Saionji, you just cannot be clingy, so when a hug comes out of the blue, it's like being offered the mynah from heaven.

3\. Their uncanny knack of pissing you off and making you feel good at the same time

Alright, moving on. Only a man can achieve that impossible task of pissing you off and making you feel great at the same time. A classic example I recently experienced would be when a man watching a woman giving birth says, "Does it really hurt that bad?" and then looks at your annoyed expression and immediately chirps, "But, I am sure you'll be brave." Well, at least he's thinking about having kids with you right? Or when he moans and rants about your awful cooking but still eats every last bite of the food on his plate and sometimes(read every day) mine.

4\. Saying something completely inappropriate and still stay charming

This one is a classic. And no, I'm not talking about the cheesy pick up lines that go something along the lines of "do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again." We're referring to the smooth talkers here. And smooth talker should be Kanata's middle name. ::sigh::

5\. Ability to eat like a pig and not feel guilty about it

Ever seen a teenage boy wolf down an entire pizza by himself? Or a fully grown man helping himself onto a fourth serving of rice? Heck, have you ever heard a man say he's "full"? Maybe they are blessed with an excellent metabolism or maybe they are just built that way; they can eat gigantic quantities of food, and still work it off. I envy Kanata for not having to worry about cellulite on his hips and thighs. So to surmise, he eats and eats and eats, lazes around the house and still ends up with a drop dead gorgeous body when you would look like a belching whale if you'd eat like him.

6\. Their ability to fix things

I'm not just talking about my feelings here brain cells. I'm referring to everything from light bulbs and fuse wires to my personal computer and my mobile phone. I just Can't imagine what would have happened if he thought the 'chip' referred to Lays.

7\. Gods of gaming

This one is again a given. Kanata can beat me hands down in most videogames (unless we're talking about something that involves too much pink and needless to say a Barbie). In the words of one very wise man, "Men can destroy women at video games. Destroy!

And I am tired again so I am going to sleep while Kanata keeps watch on the baby, or cooks, or cleans or washes the dishes or does laundry.

Life is just perfect, even if only for the half hour that the daddy slogs and the baby sleeps.

* * *

Hope you people enjoyed the story.

I am good at one-shots and I think that's all I'm going to do from now on ::sighs::

Read, Critique and Review.


End file.
